From Prince to Pauper
by Darkriter7689
Summary: When the heir to the Sabaku fortune has been seen in several compromising positions with another classmate something has to be done. He is sent to another city hours away until the situation has been resolved. But will it be soon enough? Or will Gaara never want to return to his old life in regal splendor? Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

"You know you want this." His voice whispered into Gaara's ear. His hands were both in the most intimate places that had never been touched by anyone before. "Such a seductive face and body like yours will never be adored by anyone like it has been adored by me." The voice spoke. Gaara couldn't fight the rope that kept his hands bound. "Don't fight it, I promise you will feel good."

Gaara jumped awake at the sound of the bell. He looked around the classroom to see everyone shoving books into their back packs. Gaara sighed and began doing the same. His hand trembled as he did, but he fought the urge to succumb to the memories.

He quickly walked to the entrance of his school. He wanted to avoid the group of kids that had found it entertaining to make fun of him. Thanks to the stupid memory he practically needed to run to get out before they made their appearance.

The sterile white floors were filled with students rushing to go home. The bright blue walls were adorned with prestigious awards and banners. That displayed the academic excellence at the school. The lockers were wide and were a shimmering silver color. The students standing in front of the lockers would scan their ID's and the sounds of locks clicking were like music that drowned the conversations between the people.

Students had a certain type of uniform, based on their income. The lowest had to wear a bright green jacket. The middle incomes, which now included Gaara had to wear dark blue jacket. The highest income were able to wear a platinum jacket that displayed their prestige. He had been in the top ten richest kids of the school, but since his brother quit working their income had been slowly declining. This made his rank fall from position five to twelve.

Gaara remembered the dreadful day and cringed. It wouldn't be so bad if the person that replaced Gaara was none other than Deidara. Deidara had been born in the lower class he was adopted into an elite family, which escalated his status.

Deidara had made it a point to destroy Gaara's reputation as well as his social standing amongst the rest of the elites. It wasn't enough for him to completely outrank Gaara, but he also had to continually harass him. Gaara had lost count of all the times in which Deidara had done inappropriate things to him that bordered the line of sexual harassment. But Gaara couldn't fathom reporting such behavior for fear something drastic would be done.

Gaara had tried to reason it with him being jealous of Gaara, yet clearly he had more worth than Gaara. The thought troubled Gaara, yet he never entertained the thought for too long. He couldn't be bothered with having Deidara even occupying his mind if even for an hour.

The blonde wasn't the most appealing person to Gaara. His long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail, while a small portion of his long bangs hung down covering his left eye. His body was in shape, but Gaara couldn't stand the fact that he didn't pull all his hair into the pony tail or let it all down.

Gaara picked up his pace as he got closer to the door. Students began rushing to leave and they were far more excited to leave than Gaara. Gaara changed direction to one of the side double doors. They led to the ramp, which was used for handicap people, but Gaara knew he needed to use them.

He got to the door and pressed the open button, but it didn't budge. His face began to heat up when he saw his lookalike smiling at him from the other side. His look alike is Sasori. The only few differences they have are their length of hair, eye color, and Gaara had a tattoo on the left side of his forehead. Sasori's hair color was similar to Gaara's, yet it was longer than Gaara's hair. While Gaara had turquoise eye color, Sasori's eyes were a brownish red-like color.

Sasori pointed behind Gaara, but Gaara didn't turn. Instead, he reached to unlock the door. "What is my best-iest friend in the who-o-le wide world doing?" Deidara asked wrapping his arms around Gaara's shoulders. Gaara closed his eyes and raised his chin turning his head away from Deidara's head. "We aren't friends, can you please let me go?" Gaara asked, but it was more of a demand. He tried to shake Deidara off of him, but the attempt failed.

Students that passed them were snickering at a continuation of their foolish display. Gaara rolled his eyes. "Oh why don't you say, 'Please oh wonderful, master Deidara, let me go to my house so I can dream about you!' maybe then I'll consider letting you go." He said grinning.

Gaara gasped and started trying to push his arms off of him. "Let me go, you're embarrassing yourself!" He shouted. Deidara smiled and moved one of his arms down to Gaara's waist and still kept the other one around his shoulders. Gaara prayed one of the teachers would come by, even better perhaps Rock Lee would realize that Gaara's late and come rushing in to save him.

He continued struggling until Deidara tightened his grip and pushed Gaara's head back. Gaara froze at the feel of Deidara's soft hair against his neck. By now the hallways were clearing up as students made their way either out the doors or to their clubs. The problem Gaara was facing is the fact that no one seemed to give a shit that Deidara had him in such a scandalous position. He could now feel the guy's breath against his ear. Everyone just walked past them as if it were nothing.

Gaara felt Deidara brush his head against Gaara's jawline in a similar fashion to that of a cat's way of brushing a person's leg. Gaara cringed at the gesture, "Let me go you creep." He ordered feeling his body beginning to relax into Deidara grip. "I would if you swear you will spend every day catering to my every whim." He said. Gaara blushed and started fighting his grip, despite his body's attempt to relax. "I won't do such degrading thing, especially to a swine like you!" He exclaimed.

He felt Deidara's hand at his waist begin to slip further down. Gaara's heart began beating faster. His body began to become unresponsive to him trying to convince it to move. He felt Deidara gently press his lips against Gaara's neck. Gaara closed his eyes blushing, "One day you'll beg me to do these things to you." He whispered.

Suddenly Deidara shoved Gaara down. Gaara fell to the floor facedown. He forced himself to roll over quickly. He glared up at Deidara, unable to find any voice to reply to his strange behavior. Deidara smirked while he unlocked the door. He had switched jackets as usual to the black jacket he always wore. It stopped a little higher than his knees and it's most notable design were the red clouds. Sasori waved at Gaara through the glass. Deidara opened the door and left Gaara on the ground.

Gaara bit his lip feeling tears beginning to swell up in his eyes. He tried to fight them but they streamed down his cheeks. He wiped them quickly. He let out a sigh and took a deep breath. This always happened to him. He looked down at his hands shaking.

He despised the fact that they were shaking. He knows that Deidara would have let him go before doing anything disgusting. Yet his body still responded as if he was going to continue to force himself on Gaara. Gaara slowly got up from the smooth floor. He looked around him and sighed. Well even he had stripped Gaara and raped him, no one would have helped.

Gaara stared at his older brother Kankuro and his sister Temari sitting across from him. They had been like this for at least ten minutes. Gaara knew they were preparing to tell him something serious, but he couldn't be certain what it was.

"Gaara, one of your teachers called me." She said and began tapping her fingers on her crossed arms, like she typically did when she was angry. Gaara bit his lip, "Okay?" He asked. Could this be about his rank being replaced? Though as serious as that was he didn't see the point in having arranged a family meeting with it being ten o'clock at night.

"He said that you've been having problems with two other students." She said. Gaara nodded, "Well yeah, but I mean it isn't anything serious." Gaara said. Gaara let out a small sigh of relief. It was only about the two miscreants.

Temari shook her head, "No, they have surveillance cameras and they have so many compromising positions between you and this creep. Not only that, but he said this afternoon…the guy was holding you intimately." She stood up. She was half dressed for work and the other half dressed for bed. Her top was her white silk shirt and her black jacket still buttoned and her hair was pulled neatly into a bun. Her bottom was her bright yellow pajama bottoms and fuzzy slippers.

Kankuro, on the other hand, was half dressed. Thankfully, it was the half that no one should have to see if they wanted to keep their eyesight. Gaara could admit his brother wasn't unattractive, but at the same time he didn't think he could date someone that insisted if he couldn't go into the mall shirtless then they were taking away his right as a human.

"Gaara pay attention." Kankuro spoke bringing Gaara back from his train of though. "Gaara this isn't good. We already don't have nearly enough funds to keep sending you to that school, but also now they have incriminating things that wouldn't bode well for your future. If anyone were to get a hold of them" She said and began pacing around their richly adorned furniture.

Gaara watched her confused, "So what will you have me do?" He asked. He knew that he needed to prevent his future from being marred by things that scoundrel does to him, but at the same his sister always seems to blow things out of proportion. Kankuro leaned up, "Look we can make this go away, but it would require you to…well to leave." He said. Gaara snapped his head to Kankuro, "Leave where?" He asked raising his voice slightly.

"Leave this whole city." Kankuro said sternly. Gaara stared at him confused. "Why would I have to leave?" He asked. Now that seemed unnecessary. Surely he could change to another school in the city. "Because we can't take that guy to court on account of we don't have the time to waste. But also you're part of the blame. You know not to put yourself in those situations." He said. Gaara rolled his eyes, "As if I'm trying to be found in such scandalous positions."

"We are going to prevent any more of these mishaps from happening. What will happen if he does something else more extreme? We won't let what happened before happen again." Temari stated her voice trembling at the end of her words. She stopped behind the couch and gripped the back of it. She closed her eyes tightly in anguish. She took her hand off the couch and leaned down placing her head in her hands.

"Gaara, the other guy did this same thing with you…we know you don't remember, but you were targeted and it looks like this guy is doing the same thing. We barely managed to get rid of any trace of that incident." Kankuro said and put his hands together. "So what we decided to do is to send you to stay with a family friend and to go to another school." Kankuro said and got up. He walked around to the kitchen behind the small island as if to get away from the feeling of dread that Temari was giving off.

"Who am I staying with and what school?" Gaara asked turning to look at Kankuro. He opened the fridge. "You're staying with Jiraiya. He isn't the most noteworthy character, but he is noble and he will take care of you." Kankuro said.

"Wait…Jiraiya lives in Konoha…" Gaara muttered and bit his lip realizing exactly where he was being sent. Konoha is a city that is rumored to be affiliated with several gang leaders. In fact, it was known to be the place of which many gangs were founded and still continued to gain members. Gaara couldn't begin to fathom what the schools would be like.

"Yeah, but like I said Jiraiya will take care of you. Konoha is the only place that doesn't know who you are, so your name will hold no power there." He said leaning against the island. "But Jiraiya's does, so we don't think anyone will have any qualms with you while you're under his roof." Kankuro assured Gaara. But Gaara's mind wasn't settled. He didn't like how they were just doing this without a care about how Gaara felt. Then again it wasn't the first time and as far as he knew it wouldn't be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara's POV

"Do I really have to stay here?" Gaara asked desperately. The housing structure wasn't the only problem. The entire neighborhood was lacking in proper cleanliness. Gaara could admit that it wasn't a dump, but it wasn't like the neighborhood he grew up in. He noted the few houses that seemed to be in good shape. He couldn't understand why the house he would be staying in would be one of the few ones that was so unkempt.

"Yeah we just need to drop your stuff off real fast then Temari is going to take you to your new school." He said and began knocking on the door. Gaara whimpered pouting. He couldn't believe he was having to do unnecessary stuff just because of that idiot Deidara.

Gaara stood behind Kankuro angry. He glared at the chipping blue paint on the outside of the house. The weathered door swung open and a tall, older man stood in the doorway. He stared out at Kankuro and seeming to be half-asleep. Gaara glanced at him and cringed at his rugged and dirty appearance. He had ridiculously long hair that didn't look well groomed. Gaara attributed that to him having just woken up.

The man looked at Gaara and made a crooked smile. The man wore a plain white T-shirt and blue and white striped boxers. The drab clothing he wore gave Gaara the impression that this man could not be the man that they were leaving him to live with. It was fairly late in the morning, so the man should have already been awake.

The man disappeared into the hazardous structure. Kankuro stopped before entering the house behind the man and looked back at Gaara, "Temari is going to take you to school so just leave your stuff on the porch and I'll bring it in." He said and walked into the house. Gaara sighed irritated. He gently put his luggage on the dangerous porch and quickly joined Temari in the car.

"Are you ready to go to your new school, Gaara? Temari asked cheerfully as she began driving. Gaara took in a deep breath and sighed loudly. "I still find this to be unnecessary." He said sulking. Temari rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well of course you do, but it is necessary."

Gaara's new school wasn't far from Jiraiya's house. Gaara looked out his window at the school building. It was rather big, yet it lacked the design and elegance that Gaara's school excelled in. The lack of care for this structure hinted at the possible lack of educational opportunity. Gaara had seen schools such as this one in movies that centered on delinquents and miscreants, the type of people that Gaara would die before he caught himself conversing with for any frame of time.

The sound of Temari opening her door before turning the car off caused Gaara to cowered against his door. "Gaara come on, don't be so obstinate about this!" She shouted. Gaara groaned making a strained face. Which he was straining, straining to accept this as his fate.

Temari walked with Gaara to the school office. Temari opened the door and Gaara walked in and froze. The unsightly hallways made Gaara want to run back to the car. However, Temari pushed him further. She grabbed his forearm tightly. "Don't even think about it. Now come on." She said walking towards a small glass office dragging Gaara behind her.

Gaara looked down pouting, like a grade school kid being forced to go to school after the ending of the summer. The only difference is that his sister in her eight-inch black heels and her bright red business dress suit was the one pulling him. Gaara was relieved that there was no one around to observe this spectacle.

Temari went into the glass office. She let go of Gaara's hand once inside and smiled at the woman behind the tall desk. "My name is Shizune. I'm the secretary for this school." She said proudly. Gaara raised an eyebrow at the idea that she would be proud of this school. She, herself is a fine woman. She had short black hair that stopped at her neck. Her clothes weren't impressive, but they were work attire. She seemed to take her job seriously and Gaara and a smidgen of admiration towards what he assumed dedication to a loss cause.

While Temari talked to the Shizune Gaara turned his attention to the drab lobby in the office. He shuddered and moved closer to Temari. The chairs were all different brands, yet their heights matched so there is some consistency. The table that centered between them is far too short for the chairs. It had a range of reading material, from Glamour to Men's fitness. Gaara couldn't tell if there were children's book as well.

Suddenly a loud crash came from down the hallway behind Shizune's desk. Both Temari and Gaara jumped. Shizune groaned unaffected and shook her head, "Naruto…" Both Temari and Gaara looked at each other, then back to Shizune.

"Naruto, get back here!" A woman shouted. Suddenly a blonde boy came running from one of the room. "Not a chance!" He shouted as he collided into the wall outside the door. He began running towards our direction.

Temari and Gaara moved out of his projected path. Shizune did the same. He jumped onto her desk and went to continue on his path when Shizune grabbed his ankle causing him slip and fall on the other side of her desk.

Temari giggled. Gaara simply stared down at the groaning boy at their feet. His blonde hair is crazy and spikey, but from what Gaara could tell he didn't have any hair gel in it. The boy is wearing dark blue jeans and a bright orange tank-top. He wore dark blue sandals and had dark blue bandana, but styled it similar to a headband. Gaara raised his eyebrow in confusion at this boy's strange taste in clothing.

The boy slowly climbed up using Shizune's desk. "You are insufferable sometimes!" Gaara looked up to see a woman standing beside Shizune's desk. Her hair was almost bleach blonde and her clothes were fairly decent. Yet Gaara couldn't escape the most notable thing about her, her breasts. They were huge, unlike any he had ever seen. What's more is they seemed barely contained in the white dress shirt she had on.

"I'm sorry if he might have frightened you." She spoke after catching her breath putting her hand on Shizune's desk. "Damn I need to start running again." She said shaking her head. Gaara took his mind away from determining if her breasts were natural or not and switched it over to the blonde kid standing between them and the woman. "Oh no, it is quite alright." Temari replied. "I was just dropping my little brother off." She said.

Everyone's eyes focused on me, "She's a boy?" the three people remarked in unison. Gaara blushed and crossed his arms looking away. How dare they think he's a girl! "Uh yeah…his name is Gaara Sabaku." Temari said slowly. "Oh…well he's so small." The big-breasted woman said and approached Gaara.

She put her hand on his shoulders, "Wow…damn, I wish I could have stayed this small." She said. "Or even had that complexion..." Shizune muttered.

The woman took her hands off Gaara and smiled, "Well it is a pleasure to have such a handsome boy at my school, I guess Sasuke won't be so popular anymore." She said grinning. Gaara ignored her comment. He didn't want to stand out. He just wanted to get this whole issue done with.

"Oh I completely forgot, I'm the principal Tsunade." She said and ruffled Gaara's head. "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to let me know." She said smiling so brightly.

Gaara returned the smile feeling slightly overwhelmed by everything that is happening. She turned around fast and grabbed Naruto's ear and pulled him around. He winced and complied with her forceful nature. "Naruto, this is our new student. Show him the school; if you do I'll forget all that business in my office." She said letting go of his ear.

Naruto's POV

Naruto didn't want to show this guy around the school, especially considering he's a guy. He led the boy out of the office while the hens seemed to cluck about whatever. Naruto could tell the boy clearly didn't want him to show him around this school, which if Naruto was honest he liked the fact this kid was so disgusted with him. If he ever needed to get rid of the kid there wouldn't be any infatuation that he would hold towards Naruto.

They walked to the stairs that led to the first year's floor. "So what brings you to transfer to this shithole?" He asked purposely. He wanted to make redhead as uncomfortable as possible. The redhead looked at him shocked, mission accomplished…sort of. As the redhead, who looked like a guy, stared at Naruto in shock. Naruto himself had a shock.

The eyes of the redhead were such pale greenish-blue color. Around these jewel-like eyes is a dark rim of what resembled eyeliner, but the more he stared at them the more unconvinced he became about them simply being eyeliner.

The boy…Gaara, he recalled his name to be, continued to stare at him as if expecting him to say something when Naruto had asked the question. "Did your family get rid of you too?" Naruto asked getting uncomfortable being the focus of those eyes.

Gaara smiled and looked away shaking his head. "No my siblings would never be rid of me. If such a thing were to happen they wouldn't…" He stopped abruptly. Naruto had began to ascend the stairs, but stopped when Gaara's voice stopped.

He turned, "They wouldn't what?" He asked curiously. Gaara shook his head, "They wouldn't be able to get rid of me so easily." He said bitterly, but tried to hide it with a playful smile. But he couldn't hide it from Naruto. Naruto may not be the smartest guy in the school, but he had a knack for picking up on the small details of a person, especially the emotions they expressed.

He already knew Gaara didn't want to be there. He is probably being forced to come here out of obligation. Even more so, he knew Gaara was loaded, well he had more money than anyone at this school. The way he talked, walked, and dressed were too different than anyone Naruto met in this town. However, Naruto was never one to judge another person, given his own past.

They came to the second floor. "Okay this is the first year's floor. They pretty much stay to themselves. Like everyone else on their floors." He said. "Do you have to stay on your particular floor?" Gaara asked. Naruto smiled, "Yeah, usually they let the fourth years out earlier, then the third years, and so on and so forth." He replied.

Gaara crossed his arms and walked gracefully further down the hallway. Naruto watched the rose amongst weeds. Despite him being a guy, he demanded such a grandeur presence; especially in comparison to the shitty excuse for lockers.

The school was due for some serious repairs and if the parents actually gave a fuck they would see the stark difference between this school and a person. Tsunade tried her best to make the repairs by hiring friends, but they needed new stuff, better stuff. One day, Naruto intended to give better things to this school.

Gaara examined the hallway and shrugged. He turned and began walking back to Naruto. His chin raised and his short red hair slightly moving with each step he took. He had a lime green dress shirt with a black vest over it buttoned up. His black pants had a slight shine to them and fit him perfectly. The way they defined Gaara's slender hips and skinny thighs is almost alluring to Naruto.

As he got closer to Naruto, Naruto moved his gaze back up to the face of the guy he had just been checking out. Gaara's focus hadn't been on Naruto, which caused him to sigh with relief. Naruto knew he was straight, he even had a girlfriend to prove such a thing. She was the complete opposite of this interesting redhead that inadvertently demanded Naruto's attention.

"This school is really different from my old school." Gaara exclaimed smiling. Naruto smiled moving towards the stairs. Gaara followed him but stopped when Naruto began going downstairs. "Aren't we going to see the other floors?" He asked. Naruto looked back up at him and smiled, "No, they're pretty much the same. I'm going to show you the rest of the school." He replied.

Gaara's POV

Gaara couldn't believe just how big that school was and that Naruto character. Gaara had never met someone so…so…active. Even at his other school there was no one that wanted to talk that much to him. Even Rock Lee limited his time with Gaara. But Naruto actually seemed interested in him and wanting to pursue a friendship with Gaara

Gaara stopped at the front of the house that he would be living in for the next few years. He turned facing it. It looked slightly better than this morning, but it still looked sub-par. The outside looked to have been slightly repaired, though paint was still chipping from the wall. He walked to the structure and opened the door, which was more sturdy than this morning.

"Who is it?" He heard a raspy voice holler out to him. He froze, "Ah Gaara." He called back. The gray haired man appeared in the doorway to Gaara's right. He was fully dressed in a rather professional outfit, despite the stains in some places. He smiled, "Well hello Gaara the last time I saw you, you were just a little munchkin." He bellowed rushing over to him and hugged Gaara tightly.

He released him and frowned, "My God you're nothing but bones!" He exclaimed putting his hands on Gaara's shoulders. "Well don't worry I'll feed you here. Oh I got to show you your room." He said taking Gaara's wrist and led him further into the dirty house. Gaara was relieved that he didn't try to remark on Gaara's similarity to the opposite sex.

Gaara avoided the dust-ridden furniture that lined the small hallway. They were pictures of dust. The entire house seemed as if it had never been cleaned in a century. Jiraiya opened the door to a small bedroom. Gaara smiled at how clean it was as opposed to the rest of the house. An open window not only allowed sunlight to pour into the room, but fresh air. The room was so neat, like his room. Gaara recognized a few of his own items there adding a more comforting touch to the room. He walked in and turned smiling at Jiraiya, "I like it." He said and looked back to the room.

He knew Kankuro had done this for him. Despite not liking their decision, he couldn't deny that they would always try to find ways to make him happy. They wouldn't try to get rid of him. He knew these next few years would perhaps be the most chaotic years in his life, but maybe he could get used to this place. Of course, he would need to be the one that cleaned this pigsty. Especially considering the fact that those dust particles could still make it into his room.

"Well come eat some food, I've got to leave to go to work soon, so I cooked you some early dinner!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Gaara nodded, but stayed in the room as Jiraiya left it. He walked to the window and looked out smiling. It is a big window; however Gaara felt perturbed that the house is so close to the neighbor's house. Gaara made a mental note that he needed to get a curtain.

"Well hello neighbor!" Gaara stiffened. His gaze slowly went to the front yard of the house beside his and immediately recognized Naruto's bright blonde hair and his waving arm. Gaara's left eye twitched. He could handle Naruto's personality at school, but why did he have to live next door to Gaara?


	3. Chapter 3

*AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, I hope everyone is enjoying the fanfic, sorry I'm a bit late I had an issue with someone who was going to edit, turned out they got so into the scenes that could be written, he ended up writing his own story board lol. Please enjoy, maybe there will be some action in the next chapter, but who will it be? Sorry I like to be suspenseful lol. Oh and thank you for the review!

Gaara's POV

"And there he lies sleeping precariously whilst his lover watches him. His lover had never beheld the sight of such a small man. Yet she could not deny that his small stature did not reflect his passionate lovemaking. Last night clearly attested to such a fact. His soft, full lips had explored many places of her body. The thought they could do the same lewd things today made her wet with anticipation. She-"

"I'm awake!" Gaara exclaimed sitting up in the bed, his face a dark red color. He glared at the old man crouching beside his bed.

Jiraiya grinned up at him, "I thought I would wake you up, but you were just sleeping so soundly I couldn't resist teasing you." He said. Gaara rolled his eyes. Jiraiya had come up with so many creative ways to wake him, from simply breathing on him to tickling his sides.

Gaara yawned while he stretched. "By the way, I won't be around this weekend, so Naruto will come over to stay with you." Jiraiya said getting up from the floor. Gaara pouted, "Can't I just stay by myself?" He asked. Jiraiya glanced at the shirtless boy sitting in bed with his bottom lip sticking out like a child. He smiled at the childlike behavior.

"Well you could, but the neighborhood gets…well it gets a little active during the weekend, so I didn't want your first weekend here to be spent hiding in the panic room." He said and put his big hand on Gaara's head. "Get dressed and come eat breakfast." Jiraiya left the room, neither approving of disapproving of Gaara's request.

It isn't that he thinks the idea of Naruto staying over is bad…but it is bad. Naruto seemed dead set on becoming Gaara's friend. Yet, Gaara didn't want to establish a bond with Naruto…or anyone for that matter.

After lazy attempts to get out of bed, he finally stood up and slowly trudged into his bathroom. His first week and a half at school he spent avoiding contact with everyone. Well, avoiding contact with everyone, except Naruto, someone who is harder to get rid of than cockroaches. He bit his lip as he turned his shower on.

Naruto kept coming and finding him so they could eat lunch together and walk home together. One time they ate lunch with Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata. After taking the remaining of his clothes off, he got into the shower.

Gaara sighed. It isn't that he is envious of Naruto's girlfriend. No, but he didn't like that they spent the entire time talking about their plans this weekend. Gaara massaged shampoo in his hair gently. Today he would be eating alone. He didn't want to be a third wheel to Naruto and his girlfriend.

"Hey, you!" Gaara looked up from his lunch box. He avoided Naruto successfully, yet he didn't think anyone knew he was on the rooftop. Naruto had told him the door is never locked, but students weren't allowed to go there during lunch. Then it hit him, this is high school, not middle or elementary school where for the most part students follow behind their teachers in a neat line. So of course students would come up here.

While he had been lost in his thoughts two girls approached Gaara. One had bright, long pink hair and had her black gym suit on. The other girl had long haired blonde. When Gaara realized they were intent on his attention, he looked at them, but his gaze focused on the blonde. Gaara tightened his grip on his fork when he noticed the similarity of her hairstyle to Deidara's hair. The only differences were her bangs were on the right side of her head and the thickness of her hair didn't seem to match Deidara's hair. They also both had different shades of blonde, but the similar style made Gaara uncomfortable.

Maybe she knew Deidara? "You're the new student right?" The pink haired girl asked getting on her knees beside Gaara. The other girl did the same. Gaara glanced between them, "Yes…why?" He asked nervously. Did he know where Gaara was?

The pink haired girl smiled, "My name is Sakura, and this is Ino." She said and grabbed the other girl's chin. The girl slapped her hand away, "Stop it big forehead." She replied. Sakura rolled her eyes and focused her attention back to Gaara.

"Naruto, told us to find you." She said and shrugged. Gaara's face flushed a light red color and he looked down at his food. Why is Naruto concerning himself with Gaara like this? Gaara had never this much attention paid to him…ah well he did, but this is purely comrade attention.

Gaara looked back up to see Sakura staring closely at him. He slowly moved away, "Okay…well you found me." He replied and looked back down at his food continuing to eat it. He heard her whispering to Ino, but he didn't pay it any mind.

"So I guess you wouldn't want to know why he thought you were attractive." She said loudly. Gaara stopped chewing. He swallowed before looking at her. His face in total shock, but not only that, it had slowly began to turn red. Both Sakura and Ino saw the light red blush that appeared on Gaara's pale skin.

They both started laughing, "You are easy to embarrass!" Sakura exclaimed and they both began laughing. Gaara gasped and felt his face get hot with embarrassment when he realized they were merely teasing him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto told us that you were so easy to tease and you blushed over the smallest things." Sakura said patting Gaara's shoulders. Gaara rolled his eyes, "Well I mean even so that isn't something to joke about." He said and went back to stuffing his face. He didn't even consider how he must have looked while he did so, he just wanted to get away from that topic. Naruto finding something attractive about him?

He couldn't believe that he even believed them. He is far too naïve! The two girls began talking amongst themselves and eating their lunch. Gaara just continued to eat his lunch. He kept mulling over his embarrassing mistake. He knew they had forgotten about it, but he couldn't let it go so easily, especially when he found Naruto to be…

"So Gaara, you got a girlfriend?" Sakura asked blatantly breaking Gaara from his thought. Gaara sat his lunch box down and stretched. "No." He replied looking at her, thankful that she had interrupted that troubling thought. She smiled, "So you're single?" She asked and leaned forward.

Gaara stared at her puzzled, "Yes." She smiled, "Well…we have this friend that is looking for a boyfriend, and you seem like her type." She said. Gaara smiled and started shaking his head, "No, no I'm gay." He said without care.

Ino dropped the apple she had just begun to eat and stared at him. Sakura's mouth dropped wide open. Then it hit Gaara he had just admitted something he wouldn't dare tell his brother or sister. If they knew he is attracted to men they would think it is some effect from his experience and send him back to the damn counselors that would "fix" him.

"Good for you." Gaara looked up beside him to see a tall figure standing over him. The figure sat down beside Gaara crossing his legs. Gaara felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of such a gorgeous person. Gaara knew his looks rivalled his own. Even at his previous school there had not been a guy that looked so…perfect. His skin is so fair and unblemished. His hair is so black it is almost blue…amazing. His eyes were plain black, but they were so captivating. He is so close to perfection…

Gaara's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand push his jaw up, closing his open mouth. He felt his whole face begin to get hot when he realized the hand belong to the guy sitting beside him. But even more so that the hand lingered on his jaw, its cool touch nice to the burning heat he knew his face had to be putting off.

The guy smiled and took his hand from Gaara's chin. Gaara stared at him shocked. How could he be okay with another guy touching him like that? Well it wasn't that much of an intimate touch, only Gaara's chin, besides he didn't even know who this guy was, nor should he care. Gaara may find him to be quite an attractive guy, but he already had his eyes set on Naru...Na…no one!

That is right. Gaara isn't trying to be with anyone at this school, nor anywhere. Gaara pulled his gaze away from the guy, only to find that the new perspective is worse than the last. Sakura and Ino were both staring at the two boys, with big grins. Gaara moved away from them slightly afraid of their strange behavior.

They both leaned back and began giggling. "My name is Sasuke, by the way. The guy said. Gaara refused to look at him. He reached out his hand without looking. "My name is Gaara." He said while staring at something more interesting, a wall.

He felt Sasuke take his hand. He waited for him to begin to shake his hand, but when he felt lips touch the back of his hand he realized it isn't a handshake. He looked to see Sasuke smiling at him. His lips were still touching Gaara's hand. Gaara looked at the girls for help, but only saw corpses of what used to be Sakura and Ino.

He sighed and looked back at Sasuke. He snatched his hand from him. "Why did you do that?" Gaara asked intently. Sasuke shrugged, "I like to tease them." He said and pointed at Sakura and Ino. Gaara rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"So, out of curiosity, would you consider going out with me?" Sasuke asked. Gaara scoffed and smiled. He looked at Sasuke, "No…I'm actually not really looking to date anyone." He replied raising his chin.

Sasuke had a smile on his face at the sight of such a high class person. He placed his head on Gaara's shoulder. "It's okay your desire for me is perfectly natural." He said with such a cocky grin. Gaara shoved him off his shoulder, "The desire is gone, poof." He replied feeling proud of his own remark.

Then Sasuke leaned in to him. Gaara looked at the girls and they were still out cold. He looked back to see Sasuke even closer. Gaara began to move away quickly, but he bumped into the wall. Sasuke went past his face to Gaara's ears, "But there was desire." He whispered. Gaara's face flushed and he pushed Sasuke off him. He quickly got up grabbing his lunch box.

"That was only for your looks, but disgust with your weird personality!" Gaara exclaimed. He jumped when the bell, signifying the end of lunch, rang. Sasuke laughed. Gaara blushed furiously. He kicked Sasuke lightly, not wanting to do any harm to him.

"Ah! Rape!" He shouted laughing. Gaara's mouth dropped, but turned into a smile. He began hitting Sasuke with his lunchbox. "You liar!" He shouted laughing.

"What's going on up here?" They both froze and looked at the door leading up to the roof. Naruto stood in the doorway. Gaara stopped immediately and straightened up. Naruto walked over them, stepping over Sakura's and Ino's bodies.

Gaara smiled when he felt Sasuke hit his leg gently. "We were just playing around." He said and looked down at Sasuke. Naruto smiled at Gaara, but his entire demeanor changed when he looked at Sasuke. The smile was gone, his eyes weren't vibrant as they were when he first came out.

"Yeah we were just playing around." Sasuke said. Gaara looked down at him. He is lying back using his arms to keep his back from touching the ground. From tht perspective Gaara could tell he actually looked more attractive. His unbuttoned white shirt revealed his white tank top. It all only magnified his clearly masculine features.

Gaara snapped to his senses, "Oh Naruto, about this weekend…um I know Jiraiya said that you would come over to stay but you really don't have to." He said. Naruto snapped his attention to Gaara, "What? No, I don't mind. Since it's your first time in this city, you'll need some company." He said and moved closer to Gaara smiling.

"Well you see I'll be cleaning out the house, so I don't want you to have to worry-" "Why don't I help you with that?" Sasuke jumped in. Gaara and Naruto watched him as he got up. "Three is better than two," He said "in more ways than one." He added smiling at Gaara.

Gaara blushed and pushed him. Sasuke lost balance, but quickly regained it. Naruto stared at the two of them and forced a grin, "Well it looks like you two are getting along good." He remarked. Sasuke pulled Gaara to his chest smiling, "Yep, since we bat for the same team. We get along a lot better." He replied with a hint of arrogance.

The remaining bit of Naruto's calmness left him. He looked at Gaara, "You're gay?" He asked. Gaara glared at Sasuke, then looked at Naruto. "Yeah…" He replied timidly. Naruto smiled, "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" He asked. Gaara stared at him blankly. He couldn't believe how well they were taking it.

"So wait does that mean that you and Sasuke are dating?" Naruto asked and tilted his head. Gaara pushed Sasuke away from him. "No! No, we are not dating." He said desperately. "Well that hurts." Sasuke replied once again having to regain his balance.

"Ah okay, well as much as I would hate to spend a day with Sasuke," Naruto said and glared at Sasuke, "I'm more than willing to help you." He replied and smiled at Gaara. Gaara blushed and felt his heart beat slow down. Seeing Naruto smile made him so happy and relaxed. He returned the smile.

"Shit! We got get to class!" Naruto exclaimed and grabbed Gaara's hand. Gaara laughed as they both ran to the door leading back into the school. Yet, his focus centered on Naruto's hand gripping his as they rushed down the stairs. For some reason it made Gaara so happy to see their hands together. To know it is Naruto's hand holding his, just made him so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

*Note: Yeah it has been quite a while. Well I actually ended up getting a boyfriend and that has completely rocked my sheltered, fangirl, and yaoi-loving self to no end! Hence why this chapter is extremely late. I won't make any promises about the following chapters but if I feel like it will take me awhile to write them I'll add a teaser, just for funn. Please enjoy!*

*Gaara's POV*

Gaara sat down to his instant ramen supper. He didn't like such menial foods, but he didn't know how to cook yet, so he would make due. The back door swung open. Gaara jumped in shock, he relaxed when he saw his blonde-haired friend come inside. This seemed to be common practice for Naruto, or at least he did it every evening that Gaara had been here. Jiraiya told him differently, that Naruto rarely visited and when he did it was simply to eat and drink Jiraiya out of house and home.

Naruto came to the small island bar, despite Gaara screaming in his head for him not to. He smiled at Gaara, "So are you ready to come to my house?" He asked sitting down beside Gaara. Even though Gaara stressed to Naruto that he could stay by himself, Naruto still insisted on Gaara coming and staying with him. Gaara motioned to his ramen and Naruto nodded. He looked around the kitchen while Gaara continued eating. That isn't the only reason that he tried so much to refuse Naruto's offer. The other reason had to do with Gaara's fast beating heart and his new awareness of the blonde.

The strong smell of cologne filled the kitchen and Gaara knew the source. The scent is intoxicating. Gaara stopped eating and lifted his head to breathe in the intoxicating scent. Gaara looked at his friend to get some clues as for the reason he would be wearing such a decadent smell.

He caught his breath as his eyes looked at Naruto. Naruto is wearing a black dress shirt with a white thread design of a cross and roses on the right side of his chest. The shirt had three buttons unbuttoned and Gaara blushed slightly at the sight of Naruto's nipple, but also small fading red marks. He looked away quickly and stared into his ramen feeling his face getting hot. _That's right Naruto had a date tonight..._

"So…so um…how…was your date tonight?" Gaara asked glancing at the time on the stove, it read six twenty-three. _Why would Naruto be back home this soon? Maybe the date was later that night…_ He looked at Naruto and immediately felt his heart sink.

Naruto's face had went from smiling to being completely forlorn. He rested his head on his hand; it is what kept his head up. Gaara bit his lip wanting to reach his hand out, but he didn't know if that would be the right thing to do. He was never good at consoling other people. Not only that but he was sure if he touched Naruto's shoulder he wouldn't want to move his hand from it.

"Well Hinata and I had a fight on our way to the restaurant and I had reservations at seven, but she got upset because…well because she thought I was cheating on her." He said. Gaara's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped. "What?" He asked. _Why would Hinata think such a ridiculous thing of him?_ Naruto took in a deep breath, "Yeah…I haven't done anything, but apparently she is convinced I've been cheating on her." He said and put his head in his hands. He pushed his fingers through his spikey hair, but stopped where he is staring straight down at the bar top.

Gaara placed a hand on Naruto's back, despite his previous fear. He couldn't believe that Hinata would accuse Naruto of cheating. _Who would he cheat on her with_? _And even more so why would he cheat on her? They are almost the perfect couple. Well, so says several students in the school._ Gaara had a few different perspectives of their relationship, even so he couldn't imagine Naruto cheating on Hinata with anyone.

"Well if you want you can go to her house and try to talk it over with her." Gaara spoke trying to turn the situation around. He was never good at cheering someone up, but he tried his best to help them solve their problems even though he is the least experience person he knows with these types of things.

Naruto scoffed and smiled mockingly at Gaara. "And face the wrath of Neji? As well as hear her shoving ridiculous accusations around again?" He said and got up angrily. Gaara's hand fell to his side while Naruto went to the fridge shaking his head.

"I mean it is bad enough that she accuses me of cheating on her and calls me different things from her long vocabulary list." He swung open the fridge and grabbed an armful of Jiraiya's alcoholic beverages. He didn't keep more than one type of something, rather he had a variety…a large variety.

"But she also tried to accuse me of fucking you. I mean don't get me wrong." He stopped talking in order to open several of the drinks and proceeded to drink them straight from the bottles. Gaara wanted to stop him and get him cup, but he couldn't find the strength to move from his chair. _Hinata knew that he liked Naruto? Wait, wait…no, no he didn't mean it like that…no he meant it like…Hinata thinks that Naruto would cheat on her with him? The problem isn't that she knows…ah she doesn't know anything, because there isn't anything to know! That isn't the problem…wait…she thinks Naruto is…oh my gosh…._

Naruto slammed the bottle down, scaring Gaara from his thoughts. "Don't get me wrong, you are by far the most attractive man I've ever met. I mean way better looking than that prick Sasuke." He said and stared Gaara intently. This made Gaara even more nervous than finding out about Hinata. Hearing Naruto say he found him more attractive than Sasuke, or any man for that matter…it made him feel special…too special.

"So what I'm planning on doing is fulfilling Hinata's suspicions. She wants me to fuck you, fine then I'll fuck you." At those words Gaara jumped from his seat and slowly began to move away from an approaching Naruto.

"Naruto…you don't need to do this…I mean it's stupid…don't you think it is stupid?" Gaara asked and turned around walking to his room quickly. But was suddenly pushed against the wall by Naruto. He felt Naruto rest his head on Gaara's shoulder. "She always accuses me of shit like this and it is never true. I mean I'm not like that anymore…why won't she believe me?" He asked. Gaara froze and bit his lip as he felt Naruto's arms wrap around him in such an intimate fashion. What's more is that Naruto had pulled Gaara closer to him and the feeling of Naruto's body against Gaara's just made him want to melt.

"I believe you Naruto…okay? I believe every word you say…just um don't do what you're thinking about doing okay? Ah um…my bedroom is right there…you can go in there and sleep this off…okay?" Gaara tried to barter with him. He didn't think that one chug of that drink would make Naruto behave this way, so he must have drank more earlier, but how much? Did that accusation piss him off that much?

Naruto sighed, "I'm not going to do anything to you." He said quietly. He moved from Gaara and slowly walked into Gaara's room. Gaara watched him still pressed against the wall, afraid to move. He stared at his doorway and slowly began to creep over. When he made it to the doorway, he quietly looked inside and saw Naruto on his bed. Gaara sighed and shook his head.

He walked back into the kitchen and began putting the drinks up quietly. Thoughts began rushing into his head. They were thoughts of him and Naruto together. Not simply together as a couple, but them together having sex. He shouldn't even be entertaining the thought of Naruto doing lewd things to him, but they were running through his head like a mad bull. Finally, he slammed his fist on the small island out of frustration as if he could scare them away. However, much to his disappointment…it didn't work.

*Someone's POV dream (don't skip ahead =P)*

As if by some greater force, they were now together. He could see it clearly. Gaara's body pressed against Naruto's both by willingness and by Naruto's own desire to have Gaara's body against his. What started as friendship had definitely progressed into more and they were both more than ready for it.

Gaara of course couldn't believe it. How could he even begin to? First off, it is Naruto that is causing Gaara to feel like some lewd man. He could try to fight this great onset of pleasure, in fact he tried to resist in the beginning, but his body ached for it. His brain told him to fight it, but his body resisted any rational thought. To think it all began with a simple kiss as a part of that silly game. Now, they were both feverishly groping the other as if desperately needing satisfaction in the most lustful ways.

Naruto is proud to believe it. He had been desperate for this moment that he could see such an erotic expression from the composed Gaara. He enjoyed making Gaara writhe with pleasure. He didn't like that he had wasted his time trying to appease Hinata, in fact he regretted it wholeheartedly. But he needn't focus on the past, he would much rather focus on the redhead grinding his hips against Naruto's.

Gaara's arms were around Naruto's neck and his fingers gently gripping his soft hair. He had been trying to help with pleasuring Naruto, but at some point his hands left where they were and were now wanting to pull him into a closer embrace. Gaara tried not to think about their grinding hips, but it became the focus of his mind. He knew he couldn't bear to look and see his body in a scandalous pose.

Despite the scandalous nature of their position it didn't stop Gaara from getting closer to climaxing. Gaara pulled him down pressing his lips against Naruto's lips. He couldn't make a sound with everyone just outside the door. Even though they were all highly inebriated, Gaara wouldn't risk the sounds of them climaxing being heard. He could deal with the scandalous position, but not if the others heard them. What would they think?

Suddenly, Gaara felt Naruto's hips thrust against him. The feeling left Gaara lost for words and filled with great desire for more. Naruto's hips continued to thrust against Gaara wanting their own pleasure. Gaara's hand moved to Naruto's back struggling to grip it as he felt himself begin to climax. Gaara completely underestimated the immense pleasure he would feel when he would climax. But in an instant he felt it. Gaara pulled from his lips throwing his head back and moaning his name aloud, "Ah, Na-Naruto!"

Suddenly he sat up gasping and his eyes tightly closed. His face flushed as he felt the familiar feeling of having climaxed in a dream. He went to reach for the box of tissue he kept at his nightstand only to realize that there isn't any. Even worse there isn't a tissue box, nor is there a night stand. However, the small body frame of someone is there. As well as a small puff of red hair poking out of the top of the covers.

Naruto slowly maneuvered himself off the bed and quickly rushed to the bathroom. He closed the door. He went to the sink putting both hands on either side of it and gripped it tightly. He stared into the mirror at his own blue eyes.

Naruto hadn't had a sex dream in a long time. Even so they only occurred when he really wanted to have sex with some stranger he had met at either grouping dating or just on the street. They were the reason he had such a colorful love life. Typically, he needed to have sex with someone in order to sate the lust his body had for them. However, after he started dating Hinata he didn't have much a need to fuck anyone else. But why the fuck did he dream about doing that kind of stuff with Gaara?

His body definitely knew the difference between a man and a woman and it had always preferred the body of a woman. So why would it want Gaara? Maybe with all Hinata's accusations he really did just decide to dream about it. He looked down at the sink. He just couldn't believe that he would dream about Gaara. What he couldn't believe even more than that was how fucking good it had felt or how Gaara looked beneath him.

He hated to admit it, but he did like seeing the composed redhead coming undone and writhing in pleasure. Gaara being so lewd and wanton is completely unlike him. On the other hand, was it? Maybe Gaara is the type that would so boldly succumb to pleasure. How many other times had he done so?

Naruto had only just found out Gaara is gay. How many men had he been with up to that point? Naruto had loosened his grip on the side of the bathroom sink, but now they were tightening again. How many guys would have seen Gaara in such a position that would make any man question their sexuality? Would Sasuke see it?

That thought in of itself caused Naruto to clench his teeth. The thought that Sasuke would see Gaara like that made Naruto livid. Would Gaara really fall for Sasuke's charm, like so many of Naruto's girlfriends as well as ex-lovers? Why would he when he has Naruto?

Naruto looked up at himself again as if he had just said it aloud. No…no he didn't mean it like that. He didn't…he didn't mean to even think that. Whoever Gaara is with or has been with is none of his concern.

Gaara's POV

Gaara carried several of the small tables out of his house. He sighed putting the last table down outside on one of the grass patches. He looked over at Naruto's house. This morning Naruto was gone and he hadn't left a note or anything. Gaara didn't even know he had left until after he had ate some breakfast and went back to his room to check on him.

Gaara had already assumed that last night was something he didn't need to mention to Naruto, but maybe Naruto was more upset over it than he thought. Maybe it was a mistake to share the same bed… Gaara bit his lip feeling more concern. He just didn't want to risk sleeping on Jiraiya's bed. Did this mean Naruto would begin to avoid him?

Suddenly Gaara was pushed to the ground. He tried to turn around but whoever is on top of him kept him from moving. He turned his head, but the person avoided his gaze. He felt the person lean over closer to him, "I'm going to get jealous if you keep staring at Naruto's house like that." The person said and instantly Gaara recognized the voice, Sasuke.

"Get off of me!" He shouted and pushed Sasuke off of him. Sasuke laughed as he fell back. "Why do you have to be so annoying?" Gaara asked glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke ignored the obvious anger coming from Gaara and moved closer to him.

"So is my best friend in the whole world going to come help us?" He asked. Gaara knew he is referring to Naruto, even so he couldn't answer him. He wish he knew himself. Naruto had promised him, but after last night and maybe he had been pretty shocked that Gaara slept in the same bed with him. So that would have definitely give him cause to avoid Gaara with just a simple fear that they might have done something.

"He's pretty amazing isn't he?" Gaara slowly nodded and bit his lip gently. "Wouldn't you just love to have him hold you in his strong arms?" Gaara ducked his head as he felt completely embarrassed at the thought of Naruto holding him, especially since he had felt Naruto's arms around him last night.

It is in this moment that he realized that he had not been the one asking those questions to himself. He lifted his head up fast and looked at Sasuke completely livid at the smirking boy. "You do know that your face says exactly what's on your mind. As jealous as I am, I have to admit it is pretty fucking cute. You must really like Naruto." He said.

Gaara's eyes went wide and he quickly looked at Naruto's house afraid that Naruto would hear them. He looked back at Sasuke once again filled with anger. "You don't know anything at all!" He shouted. Sasuke grinned looking past Gaara. "Well I do know that Naruto makes you hot and nervous. And I know he's coming over here."

Before Gaara could punch Sasuke he heard Naruto shout his name. He looked and saw Naruto walking up to them. Gaara started to get up, but Naruto held his hand out as if to stop him. "Hey, I wanted to come over and apologize before I left today. I left early this morning to go to the gym and I just got back from my run." He said.

Gaara had noticed this. He noticed the bare, lean upper body that Naruto displayed. Gaara stared at the lean abdomen that glistened slightly from what he was sure was sweat, but didn't care. Despite him only being in high school Naruto had a completely male figure. Clearly puberty was doing something right. Naruto's broad shoulders were now exposed so Gaara could clearly see the muscular body that Naruto kept hidden. Gaara's eyes began making mental pictures of his body while he said something about running.

"I also wanted to thank you…for well listening to me. I'm going to take your advice okay?" He asked. Gaara snapped out from his focused gaze on Naruto's body. "Ah, okay um well I hope you are able to do well on it." He replied not knowing what Naruto had said. Naruto smiled, "Sorry I won't be able to help today, but I'm sure chicken butt can help out." He said glancing at Sasuke. He took off towards his house.

Gaara watched him run in tight running pants that only define his leg muscles and butt. "Don't you just want to feel him against you?" Gaara punched Sasuke in the stomach without looking away from Naruto. He went inside his house and Gaara sighed.

"So what if I like Naruto?" He asked and looked at Sasuke rolling on the ground pretending to be hurt. Gaara rolled his eyes, "You are such an idiot." He said. Sasuke stopped and stared at Gaara, "Well you see Naruto is in love with Hinata, not you. Oh and he's straight he dreams about fucking hot women, not drop dead gorgeous men like you or even more so me." He said dramatically.

Gaara got up rolling his eyes about to say something but someone shouted out to them. They both looked at the sidewalk. Sakura and Ino were walking to them. "Well it doesn't matter. Besides Naruto may look amazing and is an amazing guy but still he's just a guy. I can get over him." Gaara said.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed Gaara's shoulders, "Then let me help you get over him." He said staring into Gaara's eyes. "Let me take your mind away from him and his straight eyes and straight mind." He whispered and pressed his forehead against Gaara's forehead. "Let me be the one in your heart." He whispered.

Gaara smirked and pushed Sasuke away, "As if you could compete." He said and left Sasuke to go greet Sakura and Ino.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke's POV

"Spin the bottle?" Gaara asked. Sakura smiled and nodded, "Yep." "No I don't think I've ever played that. He said tilting his head with a confused expression his face. Sakura began explaining the rules of playing the teen game. She had stripped down to, what Sasuke knew to be, her favorite green gym shorts and bright red camisole. Which it somewhat disgusted Sasuke that after all the work they did, she would still be wearing clothes she had been sweating in all day. However, Sasuke found relief that she would be sleeping next to Ino.

Gaara simply had on dark red pajama bottoms and a black T-shirt. Both of which only made his skin color paler. Sasuke, after taking a shower, borrowed some of Jiraiya's cleaned clothes. Gaara offered him some of his clothes, but Sasuke didn't want to have Gaara's scent on him. He had had enough of being around the damnable cute boy all day.

Gaara had undeniably kept them busy the entire day and despite this, they still wanted to play this childish game. After Sakura and Ino came over, Gaara had them begin painting the house. Gaara and Sasuke cleaned the inside of the house, which had been considerably harder than painting the house. Gaara had Sasuke take the furniture out of the house while he would scrub and vacuum the floor.

Sasuke didn't want to stay, especially since he had been harshly rejected. It didn't happen often, but it happened. He knew he could have left, but for some damn reason something convinced him to stay. Maybe he knew he could still get closer to Gaara. If he couldn't be Gaara's boyfriend, then he wouldn't mind being his friend. And if the perks of only being friends were that he could see Gaara sweating and on the floor, on hands and knees moving back and forth while he scrubbed a malicious stain from the floor, hell he would have to trash his own house.

After cleaning everything, they ate a drive-thru supper and went to Naruto's house to crash for the night. There wasn't any sign Naruto was home to everyone else. However, Sasuke knew differently. He had actually walked into Naruto's bedroom with simple pranking in mind, but he had seen two bodies lying under the covers of Naruto's bed.

The thought had crossed his mind to wake them up, but he was sure if he did Gaara would be either fawning over Naruto or depressed from the thought of them having sex. He didn't like the thought that Gaara had feelings for Naruto, the straight guy. It was a hint that maybe just being Gaara's friend couldn't be possible, but he's had to do harder things before. So in trying to protect his friend from a small form depression, he decided not to tell them, but convinced them to keep their voices low because he had an "ear infection."

Ino came into the room with their drinks and an empty bottle. She sat down beside Sakura. She's wearing a lot more than Sakura, actually she seemed to share the same fashion sense as Gaara. They both wore black pajama bottoms and a T-shirt, but Ino's shirt is orange.

"Alright let me demonstrate, I'm going to start." Sakura said after Ino placed the empty bottle in the middle of the four of them. Gaara is to Sasuke's left and Ino is in front of Sasuke, with Sakura being across from Sasuke and in front of Gaara.

Sasuke looked at Gaara staring down at the bottle in anticipation. His lips were curled into a smile, while he listened to Sakura talk about spinning the bottle the "correct" way. He knew this isn't going to be an easy friendship. Sasuke could admit he came onto Gaara too fast, but some part of him had been excited at the thought of such a handsome guy being his boyfriend. A guy that not only acted completely different than everyone else, but is different.

Sasuke looked down at the spinning bottle. Shino finally broke it off with him after they dated for a year. A period of time that took two years to get to. Of course, Shino wasn't the pick of the litter, but back then he just wanted to know what it would feel like to be loved or even be in a relationship. Shino happened to be available, just not too available in the beginning.

The bottle stopped on Sasuke. "Okay now I'm going to ask Sasuke, truth or dare." Sakura said and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled relieved he could be taken away from his thoughts, "Dare." Sakura bit her lip, "Okay so now I'm going to dare him to do something and he has to do it." She explained.

"Okay I dare you to drink your whole drink in ten seconds." She said grinning. Sasuke sighed grabbing his drink. He looked at Gaara, who seemed to be happy to see Sasuke chugged an entire coke in ten seconds. As hard as other people may have found it to be, Sasuke had mastered this small thing a while back and Sakura knew that.

They spent at least two hours playing the classic game and the stakes rose with each turn. By the end of the two hours, Gaara had told them his crush on Naruto, Sakura and Ino had made out, Ino had confessed her first crush being on Shikamaru, and Sasuke, being the daredevil he is, had done some pretty gross things. They had become more comfortable with each other and Sasuke could tell that Gaara had definitely opened up just a bit.

Sakura spun the abused bottle from previous dares and grinned when it landed on Gaara. "Okay, truth or dare?" She asked with anticipation. Gaara bit his bottom lip, "Dare." He said excited and smiled. It is actually the first time he had chosen dare.

Sakura smiled mischievously, "Well to get back at Sasuke for making me kiss Ino." Sakura said and made a disgusted face she pointed at Sasuke, "I dare you to French kiss Sasuke for over ten seconds." Sakura said.

"What?" Gaara asked his expression changing to shock. He looked at Sasuke as if he were to blame. However, Sasuke is just as shocked as he is. "No Sakura that isn't right." He said. This could be a free chance to kiss Gaara. He clenched his fists. It doesn't matter, the feelings wouldn't be mutual and honestly he had enough of those kisses. He needed to resign whatever ounce of feelings he had started having for Gaara.

"Uh actually it is perfectly right and with you both being gay then you two shouldn't have a problem with kissing each other." She said and crossed her arms. Gaara looked at Sasuke with so much defiance. Sasuke sighed, "Sakura, you know he likes Naruto and I really don't want to tread across those waters." He said and let out a deep sigh.

"No, that doesn't matter in the slightest. I honestly just think Gaara is being a spoil sport." She said and looked at Gaara. She smirked, "It's his first dare and he's a scaredy cat, Meee-ow!" Sakura jeered. Sasuke shook his head and looked at Gaara who is now turning a light shade of red. "You really don't have to do the dare." Sasuke reassured Gaara.

"No you totally don't have to do it…if you're a scaredy cat!" Ino joined in with Sakura's teases. Sasuke looked at Ino unamused. She grinned, "Oh Sasuke, it's just a kiss." She said. "Yeah and obviously Gaara doesn't want to do it." He said switching his glares from one to the other. He needed to quickly get them to shut up about pressuring Gaara.

He looked at Sakura and raised his eyebrows, "Can we skip this turn and go on to the next person?" She sighed and shook her head defeated, "Fine then. Ino it's your turn." She said. Sasuke reached for his drink when suddenly he felt hands grab his cheeks and turn his head. He faced Gaara, who had the most determined expression on his face.

Gaara stared into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke began to resist, but Gaara pressed his lips to Sasuke's lips. Sasuke froze for just a second. _Why the hell is this happening? Why couldn't Gaara just let them move on with the stupid game? And God is he bad at kissing!_ Sasuke began to return the kiss. He moved his lips against Gaara's supple lips. Lips that are perfect for kissing, yet proved to be inexperienced. _There goes the resign that he wanted to make_. Sasuke now knew that the thought of simply being friends with Gaara is not entirely achievable anymore.

Sasuke's hands cupped Gaara's face and he gently moved it into a more desirable position where Sasuke is the lead kisser and is able to push his tongue in at a better angle to explore Gaara's mouth. Slowly Gaara seemed to begin to get what he needed to do. Sasuke knew they went past the ten seconds, but Gaara made no motion to push him away and Sakura and Ino must be ignoring them. So Sasuke didn't stop and it didn't seem Gaara wanted to stop as well.

His hands had found their way around to Sasuke's back and were trying to pull Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke wanted to oblige and make their kiss into so much more. He carefully and slowly pulled away from Gaara. He didn't regret it either, because he could see exactly what he done to the poise redhead and it is fucking sexy.

He stared down at Gaara's swollen pink lips. His eyes moved to Gaara's half opened eyes. The usual light turquoise color is now a darker shade. Not only is the shade different, but Sasuke could see the desire that reflected in Gaara's eyes. Sasuke smiled and gently rubbed his thumb on Gaara's jawline. Desire that Sasuke is responsible for.

Gaara closed his eyes, then suddenly he shoved Sasuke back. His eyes were now glaring at Sasuke with total anger that replaced the desire. However, despite the anger mirrored in his eyes, his face is had a small blush and his tongue licked his lips right before he bit his bottom lip.

Sasuke smirked and looked at the girls. Sakura's eyes were wide with so much intrigue, while a smile had begun to form on her face. "Wow! That was so amazing!" She exclaimed. Sasuke furrowed his brow looking at her concerned. Ino stood up muttering something about getting more drink and disappeared into the kitchen

Gaara started to stand up when the sound of a door opening made each of us freeze. We all looked to the source and saw Naruto standing in his bedroom doorway wearing only boxers. His hair completely messy and his chest and neck covered with dark red marks. The reason is undeniable, they had been having sex and a lot of it.

Sasuke felt his chest become heavy. He couldn't begin to imagine how Gaara felt. Well he could, but he didn't dare say anything. Sakura quickly looked back at Gaara her face filled with deep concern. Concern that wasn't misplaced, Sasuke couldn't see Gaara's face, nor did he want to. He knew from just Sakura's expression that Gaara would be far from his previous chipper mood.

Naruto scratched his head half asleep, "So when was someone going to tell me that people were going to be having a party in my house?" He asked. They didn't say anything, as if they were kids that had just woken up their father. He sighed. Hinata appeared behind him squinting at the light in the hallway. She is wearing one of Naruto's shirts and had a pair of his boxers on too. Which probably dealt another blow to Gaara.

"Well we are about to go to bed, okay?" Sakura said quietly. Hinata smiled and moved past Naruto and went into the bathroom down the hall. Naruto nodded sleepily and turned around going back into his room.

Ino came back with more drinks and she realized that the atmosphere in the room had completely changed. Sakura told her what happened. She looked at Gaara for only a few seconds, then back down at her collection of drinks with regret.

Gaara sat still staring at Naruto's doorway. Hinata tiptoed back into the room and closed the door behind her. Sasuke had finally gotten enough courage to look at Gaara, but Gaara got up and went to his sleeping bag. He turned it to face the wall and got inside of it without a word to anyone. Sasuke wished he could have just hugged Gaara, or at least said something endearing.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. How long had he been sleeping? He checked his phone and saw he had been asleep for about an hour and fifteen minutes. He sat up some wanting to check his Facebook when he noticed that there is an empty sleeping bag.

Sasuke shined his phone around seeing Sakura and Ino fast asleep in their sleeping bags. Sasuke slowly got up and began searching for the little redhead. He knew Gaara had been shocked tonight. Hell before anyone even moved he had already gotten his sleeping bag and was in it. The fact he is gone now worried Sasuke. He didn't think the guy would do anything dangerous, but he couldn't risk it.

He stopped in the kitchen. Outside the window, he could see the fluff of red hair. He went to the back door and carefully opened it. It creaked alerting the red head to Sasuke's presence; however Gaara didn't make any attempt to try and see who had opened the door or why.

Sasuke closed the door gently behind him. He walked over to the redhead standing under the bright white light of the floodlight behind Naruto's house. Not only did it light up his small backyard as well as his porch, but it lit up Jiraiya's backyard as well. Gaara finally decided that he would acknowledge the existence of someone else and he turned his head to see the person, but once he saw it was Sasuke he seemed disappointed.

"Sorry I'm not someone more important." Sasuke said getting beside Gaara and leaned on the porch rail. Gaara made a scoffing sound. Sasuke looked at him and bit his lip as he debated whether to tell him. He sighed as his thoughts became unanimous. "Ah Gaara, I knew that Naruto was here." He said.

Gaara looked at him and shook his head, "And you didn't bother to tell anyone?" He asked. Sasuke sighed. _Not really, I wanted to, but if it meant seeing you get either excited or depressed over, well the risk wasn't worth it._ "I thought we were just going to go to sleep and then in the morning it wouldn't be so bad. Plus Hinata would've left at like six in the morning, because her family goes to church that early." He tried to explain a reason different from the actually reason.

Gaara pushed from the rail, "So I bet I look like a complete idiot, fool, and hopeless person to you." He said and went to the side of the house. He crossed his arms and stared down at the ground. _Well yeah, you like a straight guy, that's definitely something to be defined as being done by an idiot, fool, and hopeless person. Or someone that still finds the guy that completely and terribly rejected him to be a good and still like the person._

Sasuke turned around and leaned his back against the rail. "Not unless you think I'm a complete idiot, fool, and hopeless person for still liking you after your horrible rejection." He said. Gaara looked up at him and bit his lower lip. Sasuke could see the regret in Gaara's face. Sasuke sighed, "Look what I'm trying to say is that I don't think you're any of those things." He said and pushed from the rail and walked over to Gaara.

Gaara shook his head, "Of course you do." Gaara threw his arms up and walked back to the rail. Sasuke watched him in complete irritation as he walked to the rail. "I mean I shouldn't have told him to try to fix it with Hinata. No, let me go further I shouldn't have even tried to find him attractive." Gaara said frustrated. Sasuke went to Gaara and trapped Gaara between his arms.

"Gaara there's nothing wrong with you finding him attractive…but why do you think you need to limit yourself to just him?" Sasuke asked. Gaara turned around to face Sasuke. He tried to push him back, but Sasuke wouldn't budge.

Gaara groaned, "Well…because he's the only person that actually treats me good. I mean at my other school people didn't talk to me and even if they did they hated talking to me. Not even my only friend could stand talking to me." He said glancing at Sasuke a few times.

"I don't think you would consider that person a friend." Sasuke noted. Gaara rolled his eyes, "Well at least he even talked to me. " Gaara said and crossed his arms leaning against the rail. Sasuke tilted his head, "So you like Naruto because he actually treats you like a person, well damn I can do that. anybody can do that if you give them more than just a hasty glance." Sasuke said his voice frustrated. "But mostly me, I actually really want to get to you more." He knew he emphasized the more a bit too much and he prayed Gaara wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Gaara looked at him and smiled, "God you're relentless." He said and the smile faded into a frown. "Sasuke I really don't know you that well and –" "And you know Naruto like the back of your hand?" He asked as he felt chills down his spine at the thought of how upset he is beginning to feel. Gaara rolled his eyes, "No but-" "But nothing." Sasuke said and moved closer to Gaara.

"Naruto isn't some rose colored person. I know that from experience. You can't just judge someone by what they look like. I've had my share of mistakes. I won't make you decide now whether or not you like me, but I will tell you that I won't sit idle by while you swoon over that dobe." Sasuke said staring into Gaara's eyes. Gaara stared up at him slightly confused and somewhat hurt. It took all of Sasuke's strength to not just wrap Gaara in his arms. But he knew he need to resist that urge at this moment.

"But that's all you had to go by at my school. People judged you by the color jacket you wore." He said quietly ignoring the rest of what Sasuke had said. Sasuke grabbed Gaara's shoulders tightly, but not too tight as to hurt him.

"Gaara you are like the most attractive and handsome guy I've ever met at this school, but I'm not just satisfied with those things. I want to know more about you. I don't want this friendship or whatever it might become to be something that's rushed." He said letting go of Gaara's shoulders. He put one arm around Gaara's waist and he took Gaara's chin with his other hand. He leaned down to kiss Gaara, but stopped right before he got to Gaara's lips. He smiled as Gaara's eyes alternated from Sasuke's eyes to his lips and didn't feel any resistance.

After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke began to pull away. He wanted to kiss him, but he remembered his whole speech and cursed the fact he even mentioned the word "friendship." Gaara grabbed Sasuke's shoulders stopping him from moving further away. Sasuke stared down at the redhead whose eyes were looking from right to left and down, but not up. He had a pained expression on his face, which made Sasuke wish he hadn't done this.

"Sasuke I…I think I want to…but I really don't know what I should do." He said slowly looking up at Sasuke and he lost it. Sasuke pressed his lips against Gaara's roughly. The sight of Gaara's lips partly open and the curiosity that reflected in his eyes caused Sasuke to give in, for even just a moment to the pleasure of kissing Gaara's inexperienced lips.

Sasuke pushed his tongue into Gaara's mouth and explored it thoroughly. He occasionally moved around Gaara's tongue enticing the redhead to explore his mouth. Sasuke felt Gaara's hands begin to wander aimlessly from Sasuke's shoulders to his chest; each time they stopped, they gripped his shirt. He felt so much drive to keep kissing Gaara and to press his body closer to his and just embrace Gaara

Sasuke pulled away quite suddenly from the intense kiss causing Gaara to whimper quietly. "Gaara, do you want to get to know me now?" He asked. Gaara took in a deep breath and began licking his lips slowly. His eyes were staring at Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke could tell he is seriously considering this.

Gaara looked up at him and smiled, "Only if you stop flirting with me and kissing me." He said blushing. Sasuke smiled and cupped Gaara's head and leaned closer to his face until his lips were only an inch away. "I wouldn't dream of giving up seeing your cute blushing face and kissing these amazing, completely inexperienced lips!" Sasuke said and started laughing. Gaara gasped and started to hit Sasuke on his chest.

"That stuff doesn't mean anything, nothing at all." Gaara exclaimed as he continued to hit Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed both of Gaara's arms and pulled Gaara to him. Sasuke grinned, "Maybe to the people everywhere else in the world, but to me it means so much more than nothing at all."


	6. Chapter 6

One month later = December

Gaara's POV

"Damn this is exhausting!" Sakura exclaimed while both her and Gaara carried two huge boxes filled with Christmas decorations down the hall to the gymnasium. The rest of the gym class were being ordered around by Kakashi, their gym teacher substitute. Today's assignment is to prepare for the Winter Festival. An event he hadn't ever been allowed to attend, because of the risks that came with it.

Gaara smiled looking at Sakura, "It could be worse." He said. "Yeah I know we could be in the gym and being ordered around by Kakashi." She mumbled. Gaara rolled his eyes and they continued carrying the boxes to the gym.

The past month had went by so fast. He hadn't heard from his brother or sister about whether he could go back home. Which years ago after he had first been kidnapped, he had to stay with his grandmother; however that had only been a ploy to distract them.

He pushed the thoughts from his when they made it to the gym only to find it completely empty. They looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess they all left to get supplies." Gaara spoke. "Yeah or Kakashi sent everyone out so that he could read his book." Sakura said. They went to the stage and put the boxes down on it.

"That's the likely situation." Gaara said and smiled. Sakura climbed onto the stage and stared at Gaara while he began to take stuff out of the box. She looked around the room quietly until it seemed like she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"When are you going to start to date Sasuke?" She asked blatantly. Gaara froze, but quickly began looking around them. He looked at Sakura as if scolding her, "Don't say that out loud." He said and rolled his eyes. He continued emptying the box not wanting to acknowledge her question.

Sakura sighed, "I can't help it. I mean I'm kind of excited that you like someone, because you were such a stiff person when you came here and now look at you. Plus it definitely helps when that person is one who would actually want to date you." She said and waved her hand at Gaara. Gaara shook his head, "Firstly, didn't say I liked him. And secondly, I haven't changed."

In actuality, he had changed a lot. He just couldn't admit to it. His body had begun to become more masculine and less like a scrawny boy unable to lift a toothpick. His voice had gotten deeper, yet it isn't like that of the other guys at this school. His hair had started growing more, though it hadn't been that significant, he noticed it. He mainly attributed all of these small changes to puberty, but he thought the fact he began to spend time with guys that were well into their puberty stages, is definitely playing a role in his changes.

"You don't have to say that you like him, I can tell." She said and smirking. Gaara looked at her with an "oh really?" expression. Sakura laughed, "You know you can't hide your feelings for shit. All your emotions show on your face." She said. He rolled his eyes, "There's nothing to hide and that's the truth." He said defensively.

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "Gaara, every time Sasuke is around you always look down and your cheeks turn bright red. You look so freaking cute and adorable I hate it sometimes. I'm not surprised that he is chasing after you." She said putting her hand on her hips and shaking her head.

"Oh that reminds me, so are you accepting his invite to go with him to the festival?" She asked. He felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down at the floor. Sasuke had asked him a week ago if he would go to the festival with him. A request that Gaara knew the answer at the time he had been asked; however, he was afraid of seeming desperate for Sasuke.

They had become relatively close over the month, while his friendship with Naruto had become more distant. He would only see Naruto in passing. Simple greetings or gestures would be exchanged, but nothing more. He would have thought about the cause of it more, if not for Sasuke continually preoccupying his time.

He couldn't admit to liking someone like Sasuke. Yet every time they were alone, his heart would trembled with any contact between them. He could only blame it on the night when Sasuke had pierced his heart with just a kiss. Each time Gaara remembered the searing heat that Sasuke caused inside of him, he would lose all sense of time. He would return to that night and return to Sasuke's arms around him.

"Gaara!" Gaara jolted out of his thoughts. "Go with Sasuke to get more of those boxes." He heard Kakashi say. He looked at Sakura who had a huge "I know what you were thinking" grin on her face. Gaara groaned and slowly trudged to the doorway where Sasuke stood waiting.

They both began walking back in the direction that Gaara and Sakura came from. "So what did you use to bribe Kakashi with this time?" Gaara asked. Sasuke grinned, "Just another book to add to his collection." He said. "If you can call those things books." Gaara replied. "I just want to be able to spend time with the sophisticated Gaara." He said and placed his hand on Gaara's head ruffling his hair. Gaara blushed and glared at him. "Why do you keep acting as if you are familiar enough to do such gestures?" He snapped.

Sasuke grinned and took the hair clip that held back Gaara's bangs. His bangs fell over his eyes. He stopped and pouted his lips, "Sasuke give me my clip!" He exclaimed and pushed his bangs back reaching out his free hand. Sasuke grabbed his hand, "Not unless you agree to go to the winter festival with me." He said and held the clip up over Gaara.

Gaara glared at him and went to jump for the clip, only for Sasuke to raise it further up and out of his reach. Gaara put his hands on his hips giving up. Sasuke didn't grip his hand like Deidara would do. Gaara's bangs fell over his eyes, but they didn't keep him from seeing the attractive male in front of him. Sasuke had just a black undershirt and black gym shorts on.

Gaara resisted the temptation of staring him down, "Sasuke, why would I go to the festival with you, when I clearly don't like you?" Gaara asked trying so hard to .

Sasuke sighed, "Well my date actually backed out on me. And you were my fourth option." He admitted. Gaara narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sasuke, definitely hiding the hurt he felt at knowing he hadn't been a first option. He played it cool and slowly smiled, "So even the 'Casanova' Sasuke can be rejected?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke crossed his arms and he had a disapproving expression on his face, "Just because I'm the best looking guy at this school doesn't mean that I can't be rejected." He said and bit his lip. Gaara smiled, "Cry me a river."

Sasuke moved closer to Gaara, "So will you go to the festival with pitiful me?" He asked. Gaara looked away. He is a fourth option…even so something inside him wants to go with Sasuke. The only other option would be to go alone. Supposedly, Sakura had a date and Ino didn't go to festivals.

Gaara looked back at Sasuke to see him making a puppy-dog face. He smiled shaking his head, "Ah yeah I guess I can go with you." He said and suddenly Sasuke hugged him tightly. "You're awesome and amazing." He said. Gaara wanted to melt into his arms, but he quickly pushed from Sasuke shaking his head.

"Thank you Gaara." He said and pushed Gaara's hair back and clipped it. Gaara stared up at him for the short amount of time that Sasuke clipped his hair. Gaara watched him as he did it and he couldn't convince himself to look away.

Sasuke's dark eyes focused as he pushed certain strands of Gaara's hair back and his mouth slightly open. Gaara could feel his heart begin beating faster with every gentle touch of Sasuke's fingers. He knew that his eyes were darting back and forth from Sasuke's eyes to his lips. He felt Sasuke's hands take hold of his head and Gaara rested his head into his hands

Sasuke isn't that bad and now he knew that, well for the most part he knew it. Sasuke could…Sasuke could probably prove to be a great boyfriend. Gaara came out of his thoughts as he felt his head being lifted up. He realized Sasuke is staring down at him. He watched as Sasuke's eyes began what his had been doing, they went from Gaara's eyes to his lips. Gaara just simply played it cool as if there isn't something inside him wanting Sasuke to kiss him, just to feel his lips again.

Sasuke leaned down, his intention perfectly clear. Gaara's eyes were locked on Sasuke's eyes. They were intense and mesmerizing. Gaara could feel Sasuke's breath on his lips and he closed his eyes ready to feel his kiss.

"You two are left alone for five minutes and already you can't keep your hands off of each other." Gaara opened his eyes and pushed away from Sasuke. He looked at Sakura staring at them disappointed and shaking her head.

"Sasuke get back to the gym to your assigned buddy, Gaara is my assigned buddy." She said putting her hands on her hips. Sasuke cursed and looked at Gaara, "I'll pick you up at around seven." He said and gently grabbed Gaara's chin and pecked his forehead. Sasuke walked past Sakura, not even acknowledging her.

Sakura's eyes widen at Gaara. He shook his head and covered his face as he turned and began walking to the storage room. "So the feelings are mutually." She said.

"It's not even like that. I mean I was just thinking that as opposed to going to the party alone I would go with Sasuke. That way I wouldn't look like a complete fool." He told her. She shook her head, "Then what was with that atmosphere back there?" She asked opening the door to the storage room. Gaara stopped and looked down. He looked back up at her, "I was just in deep thought, I didn't realize that he was doing that." He told her, completely lying.

Sakura scoffed as she grabbed two boxes, "Yeah right and he was just going to practice kissing for drama club." She said rolling her eyes. Gaara grabbed two boxes, "Why don't you believe me?" Gaara asked walking out the door while she held it open with her foot.

"Because I saw it all and I saw the way your lips were beckoning Sasuke to them. Oh God and your eyes were just dead set on his eyes, I'm pretty sure you found Waldo forty times within the one minute that you stared in his eyes." She said grinning.

They had started walking back to the gym. "I mean I'm glad for you." She said proudly. Gaara shook his head smiling, "You're okay with me taking Sasuke from you?" He asked. Sakura shrugged, "I've come to terms with the fact that Sasuke likes penis and butt, I've seen him do some pretty serious stuff that proves that he likes penis a little bit more than I do." She said acting as if what she just said wasn't as gross as it was.

"What did you see him do?" Gaara asked curiosity peaking despite her use of language. "That my friend is a secret I will take to the grave, hell I haven't even told Ino." She said smiling. Gaara smiled, "Well I can definitely understand that."

* * *

><p>*AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, okay so this is a short chapter; however, the next chapter is going to be uber long, a lot will be going on, so be patient with me posting it please. I plan to start it soon. Also, just to clarify, this will ultimately end up a NaruGaa. Though as I write and reread all this wonderful SasuGaa loveliness it makes me want to write something for that pairing ( u/), so that may be a future fanfic /( *u*)/. Okies byes!*


End file.
